


Was ist Liebe?

by kuyami



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abusive Partner, Abusive Relationship, Desperation, Ending Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyami/pseuds/kuyami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid leidet unter einem gewalttätigen Freund (OC) und seinem eigenen Selbsthass. (MoReid-Ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was ist Liebe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callisto24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/gifts).



Was ist Liebe?

"So, und jetzt erzähl mir endlich von deinem Freund!"  
Diana Reid zupfte ihre Jacke zurecht und beugte sich mit vor Aufregung glühenden Wangen nach vorne.  
Es war zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten und Spencer besuchte seine Mutter. Für gewöhnlich tat er dies über die Feiertage, doch dieses Jahr war alles anders. In seinen Briefen hatte er ihr vor Monaten von seinem Freund erzählt. Seine erste richtige Beziehung. Damals war es noch alles zu frisch gewesen und zu unreal, als dass er ihr auch etwas von ihm erzählt hätte. Damals. Doch heute war es real. Realer als er es sich jemals gewünscht hätte. Zu real.  
"Ach Mum, was soll ich dir denn erzählen...", versuchte er auszuweichen. Doch sie ließ nicht locker und nahm seine Hand.  
"Wie heißt er?"  
Allein vor dieser Frage hatte er sich schon gefürchtet. Aber er wusste was zu tun war, hatte sich alles schon vorher überlegt in den kalten Nächten gefangen in einer eisigen Umarmung.  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Und dann sah er sein Gesicht vor sich und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Ein ehrliches, verliebtes Lächeln. Viel zu selten in der letzten Zeit. So selten, dass er schon fast vergessen hatte, wie es sich anfühlte.  
"Derek. Sein Name ist Derek", sagte er leise und spürte, wie Wärme sein Herz durchflutete als er daran dachte, wie seine dunklen Augen ihn erst gestern noch besorgt angesehen hatten. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er wusste, dass er die Augen jetzt gefahrlos wieder öffnen konnte. Er würde es schaffen. Derek war bei ihm in seinen Gedanken.  
"Derek? Derek Morgan?", fragte seine Mutter leicht verwirrt.  
Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu und sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Hand. Ohne es zu wissen über eine neue kleine Narbe. Keine große, nichts auffälliges. Aber sie war da und zeichnete ihn. Damit jeder sehen konnte, wie schwach er war.  
"Oh Spencer, ich freu mich so. Ich kann richtig sehen, wie glücklich er dich macht."  
Diana strahlte übers ganze Gesicht als sie hinzufügte:  
"Ich muss ja sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin, dass ihr es endlich hinbekommen habt. Schon damals bei meinem Besuch bei der BAU habe ich die Chemie zwischen euch bemerkt. Ich freu mich so mein Junge!"  
Sie lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel zurück und fragte ihren Sohn noch ein wenig aus.

Zwei Stunden später war Reid gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Pflegeheim, als sein Handy klingelte. Mit zitternden Fingern holte er es aus seiner Hosentasche und war erleichtert als er sah, dass es Derek war. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er überhaupt rangehen sollte. Er war eh schon zu spät. Zwei Minuten und 37 Sekunden zu spät. Und er wusste, was das bedeutete. Aber er wusste auch, dass er all dies nicht durchstehen würde, würde er jetzt nicht Dereks Stimme hören.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Uhr - 2 Minuten und 55 Sekunden - wandte er sich um und betrat die Männertoilette bevor er Dereks Anruf annahm. Hier war er sicher, zumindest für einen Moment, mit Dereks Stimme in seinem Ohr. Denn von der Straße aus konnte man ihn hier nicht sehen.  
"Morgan?" Er war immer versucht ihn beim Nachnamen zu nennen, wie er es von der BAU gewohnt war. Somit schaffte er die nötige Distanz die er brauchte.  
"Hey mein Schöner. Na, wie ist es mit deiner Mutter gelaufen?"  
Spencer konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören. Schon seit Wochen schwang sie immer mit, bei jedem Wort das sie miteinander wechselten. Vielleicht hatte Derek auch Grund zur Besorgnis, aber das musste er nicht wissen.  
"Du weißt, dass ich bei meiner Mutter war?"  
"Klar, hast du mir doch gestern erzählt bevor ihr geflogen seid. Und, wie gehts ihr? Hast du ihr auch einen schönen Gruß von mir ausgerichtet?"  
"Natürlich. Sie hat sich total gefreut!"  
Den Rest, den er ihr erzählt hatte verschwieg er lieber. Am besten für immer.  
"Das freut mich. Und, wann kommt ihr wieder nach Virginia? Sehen wir uns noch bevor ich nach Chicago fliege?"  
"Wir fliegen heute Abend zurück, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch sehen. Tim hat einen ziemlich straffen Zeitplan und es gibt noch viel zu tun bis zu den Feiertagen", versuchte er sich rauszureden. Wie immer. Und im Grunde wusste er auch, dass seine Ausreden immer schlechter wurden. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, umso mehr er versuchte sich gute Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, umso schlechter und durchschaubarer wurden sie. Natürlich wusste er auch wieso. Er wusste, dass er, ohne es aussprechen zu wollen, immer lauter nach Hilfe rief. Weil sie immer dringender wurde. Aber er hatte sie nicht verdient. Schon gar nicht von Derek. Und deswegen versuchte er weiterhin sein Spiel zu spielen. Irgendwann würde er verlieren. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch gar nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu, dass es so weit kam. Er wusste nie, wie der nächste Tag enden würde. Er wusste ja nicht mal wie der heutige Tag enden würde. Er wusste nur, dass er sich in den Schlaf weinen würde. So wie jede Nacht.  
"Spencer? Bist du noch da?"  
"Ja, klar. Tut mir leid, ich ... war abgelenkt."  
"Schon okay. Ich hab dich nur gerade gefragt, ob wir... ob du nicht vielleicht doch ein bisschen Zeit hättest bevor ich fliege. Ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir über was reden."  
"Nein Morgan, tut mir leid. Und ich muss jetzt auch los, Tim wartet sicher schon auf mich. Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen, machs gut."  
Schnell legte er auf und verstaute das Handy wieder in seiner Hosentasche. Ohne auf die Uhr zu sehen wusste er, dass er nun schon über 5 Minuten zu spät war.  
Den Weg nach draußen legte er rennend zurück, um nicht noch später zu kommen. Draußen angekommen musste er nicht lange suchen. Tim hatte den silbernen Sportwagen direkt vor dem Pflegeheim geparkt. Er saß im Wagen, Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet, die Sonnenbrille auf der Nase.  
Spencer schluckte nervös und ging mit zittrigen Knien und schweißnassen Händen auf das Auto zu. Er wusste nur zu gut, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
Nämlich dass er heute bestimmt keinen schönen Abend mit seinem Freund Tim verbringen würde.  
Kaum hatte er den kalten Ausdruck auf Tims Gesicht gesehen, war er wieder in der Realität angekommen. In der Realität in der nicht Derek sein Freund war sondern Tim.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, Tim seinen Freund zu nennen, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Tim verhielt sich nicht, wie sich ein Freund verhalten sollte. Er verhielt sich allerdings so, wie Reid es verdient hatte.  
Er hatte jeden einzelnen blauen Fleck, jede Platzwunde, jede Narbe und jede gebrochene Rippe verdient. Und Tim sorgte dafür, dass er sich daran jeden Tag erinnerte. Damit er auch nie vergaß, wie wenig er wert war.  
Als wüsste er das selbst nicht schon genug. Nicht mal sein eigener Vater hatte es mit einem Sohn wie ihm ausgehalten. Er war davongelaufen und hatte seine Frau verlassen. Nur wegen ihm. Weil er es nicht aushalten konnte, einen Sohn wie ihn zu haben, der sich so absolut gesellschftsuntauglich verhielt, wie es nur ging. Ja, er mochte vielleicht intelligent sein, intelligenter als die meisten, aber was soziale Kontakte anging hatte er schon immer versagt. Auch der Sinn der neusten Modetrends hatte sich ihm nie offenbart. Das waren alles Sachen, von denen er nichts verstand. Psychologie, Ingenieurwesen, Philosophie oder geographisches Profiling, das waren Dinge, in denen er sich auskannte. Aber sonst hatte er nichts zum gesellschaftlichen Leben beizutragen. Sein Vater hatte es schon damals gewusst und Tim wusste es jetzt.

Das zwischen ihnen war keine Liebe, war es nie gewesen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Liebe nur eine chemische Reaktion war. Aber genauso gut wusste er auch, wer sie bei ihm auslöste. Derek Morgan. Seit mittlerweile genau 8 Jahren, 2 Monaten, 17 Tagen und 9 Stunden. Derek und niemand anders. Schon gar nicht Tim. Tim war nur nahe genug herangekommen. An Derek, nicht an Liebe.  
Nach über 7 Jahren hatte er es irgendwann nicht mehr mitansehen können, wie Derek sich einfach nicht für ihn interessierte. Weil es so weh tat, jeden Moment mehr. Und Nacht für Nacht hallten alle bösen Worte, die Derek jemals gegen ihn erhoben hatte in seinem Kopf. Natürlich waren sie als Spaß gemeint gewesen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nicht wehtaten. Vor allem musste er nicht tagtäglich daran erinnert werden, was für ein Versager er war.

Irgendwann nach einem besonders harten Fall waren sie alle zusammen in eine Bar gegangen und hatten sich an einen kleinen Tisch gequetscht, der einzige der frei gewesen war. Und Spencer, erbärmlich wie er war, hatte die höchsten Glücksgefühle, weil er an Dereks warme feste Schenkel gepresst wurde und weil dieser einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne hinter ihm gelegt hatte. Zumindest so lange, bis er ihn plötzlich hatte sitzen lassen. Mitten im Gespräch war er aufgestanden um mit einer wunderschönen Latina zu tanzen. Das hatte ihm wieder gezeigt, welchen Stellenwert er hatte.  
Allein mit Emily wollte er nicht an einem Tisch zurückbleiben. Er wusste, wie sie alle zu ihm standen. Sie waren seine Teamkollegen und hatten ihn aufgenommen. Und vielleicht mochten sie ihn auch, aber nur wegen seiner Intelligenz und wegen seiner Nützlichkeit für das Team. Seine speziellen Eigenarten verwunderten und störten jeden, das musste ihm niemand sagen, das merkte er auch so.  
Also war er aufgestanden, hatte sich von Emily verabschiedet und wollte gerade den Nachhauseweg antreten, als sich mit der kalten Luft draußen auch noch eine Idee in seinen Kopf schlich.  
Es brachte ihm nichts, Derek noch weiter hinterher zu hängen. Er würde ihn nie lieben. Warum sollte er dann nicht auch versuchen, jemanden zu finden?  
Natürlich hatte er schon vorher gewusst, dass er nie jemanden wie Derek finden würde. Nie. Aber dennoch war er in die nächstbeste Bar gegangen, hatte sich an den Tresen gesetzt und sich zwei Drinks genehmigt. Als er dann von Tim angesprochen wurde, war es in seinen Gedanken das beste, was ihm hatte passieren können. Vor sich hatte er einen weißen Derek. Groß, sehr muskulös, gut gekleidet, geschmeidige Bewegungen, sehr kurz geschnittene Haare.  
Und so hatte er die Augen geschlossen, jedes Mal wenn Tim ihn an diesem Abend angefasst hatte. Und es hatte funktioniert - irgendwie. Solange er sich Derek vorstellte würde es schon irgendwie gehen. Und er konnte es Derek nicht länger antun, dass er ihn mit seinen Blicken, Berührungen und vor allem mit seinen Gefühlen so belästigte. Er hatte besseres verdient.  
Spencer ließ sich also auf Tim ein. Ließ sich auf alles ein, was er wollte. Ließ sich von ihm anfassen, ließ sich von ihm küssen und er schlief sogar mit ihm. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben schlief er mit jemandem. Und solange er die Augen geschlossen hielt und sich Derek über ihm vorstellte ging es schon irgendwie. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Jede einzelne Bewegung fühlte sich falsch an. Aber er würde es schon überstehen. Solange er nicht die Augen auf machte.  
Danach tat ihm alles weg. Es war eine kalte, gefühllose Begegnung gewesen. Reine Triebbefriedigung. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte Dereks warme Hände vermisst, die ihn sanft berührten, seine tiefe Stimme in seinem Ohr, Zärtlichkeit, Nähe, Liebe. All das hatte ihm gefehlt und es konnte die Tränen nur schwer zurückhalten, als Tim sich aus ihm zurückzog und sofort unter die Dusche ging. Er ließ ihn allein zurück. in einem kalten Raum nach einer kalten Begegnung.  
Als er wiederkam und sah, dass er geweint hatte, passierte es zum ersten Mal. Doch er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte. Tim beschuldigte ihn, dass er an jemand anderen gedacht hatte, während sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Nein, während Tim sich genommen hatte, was er wollte. Und er hatte Recht. Spencer verdiente das blaue Auge. Danach hatte sich Tim auch noch entschuldigt, als wäre es seine Schuld gewesen. Doch das war es nicht. Spencer konnte froh sein, dass Tim überhaupt mit ihm... dass er ihn überhaupt gefickt hatte. Sowas widerliches wie ihm. Das hatte Tim ihm nach dem nächsten Mal auch gesagt und wieder hatte er Recht gehabt.  
All das schien schon Jahre her zu sein, dabei waren es erst einige Wochen. Die Spirale aus Selbsthass und Gewalt hatte ihn immer tiefer geführt. Mittlerweile war Gewalt an der Tagesordnung und er ertrug es. Er betete nicht mehr, dass es nicht wehtun würde, er betete nur noch, dass seine Verletzungen nicht sichtbare sein würden, so dass er sie erklären musste. Tim schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er schien darauf zu achten, ihn nicht mehr im Gesicht oder an den Händen zu verletzten.

Alles, was zwischen ihnen noch herrschte war Angst. Angst und Hass. Mittlerweile hatte Spencer es irgendwie geschafft von dem Gedanken wegzukommen, dass er es verdiente, so behandelt zu werden. Vielleicht hatte es bei den drei gebrochenen Rippen auf einmal einfach zu weh getan, als dass es noch richtig hätte sein können. Er wusste es nicht. Dass er Derek immer noch nicht verdient hatte und ihn mit nichts, was ihn betraf belästigen wollte, wusste er immer noch.  
Er wollte nur noch weg von Tim. Alles was er ihm gegenüber empfand war nur noch Angst. Er wollte weglaufen, wollte um Hilfe rufen, aber er wagte es nicht, jemand anderen mit seinen Problemen zu belasten. Die musste er selbst klären. Und wenn er dabei sterben sollte.

Deswegen hatte er auch seiner Mutter nicht die Wahrheit sagen können. In seinen Briefen hatte er Tim nur ganz am Anfang und ohne Namen erwähnt. Sie brauchte nicht zu wissen, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, sie hatte eh schon genug. Also hatte er sie angelogen und ihr erzählt, Derek wäre sein Freund. Und es hatte funktioniert. Hätte er von irgendjemand anderem erzählt hätte sie es ihm niemals geglaubt. Denn "Mütter spüren so etwas". Aber alles, was er von Derek erzählt hatte, hatte sie ihm geglaubt. Weil er all die Liebe, von der er erzählt hatte, Derek gegenüber wirklich empfand.

Doch jetzt, jetzt stand er hier. Vor dem silbernen Sportwagen und atmete nochmal kräftig durch, bevor er einstieg.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, meine Mutter wollte mich nicht gehen lassen. Wie war dein Treffen mit Mike?"  
Während Spencer bei seiner Mutter gewesen war hatte Tim sich mit einem alten Freund getroffen. So waren sie überhaupt erst wirklich ins Gespräch gekommen damals. Weil sie beide aus Vegas stammten. Und während Spencer "seinen Scheiß allein erledigte" hatte Tim sich mit seinem alten Freund getroffen.  
"Sein Scheiß"... das war seine Mutter. Tim hatte nicht mal Anstalten gemacht, sie kennenlernen zu wollen. Derek hatte sich riesig gefreut sie kennenzulernen, hatte ihn bei ihrem letzten Fall in Vegas sogar begleitet um sie zu besuchen, hatte ihm aufgetragen ihr einen schönen Gruß auszurichten und hatte gerade eben extra anzurufen um zu fragen, wie es gewesen war. Nein, Derek war nicht sein Freund. Und doch verhielt er sich mehr so, als Tim es jemals tun würde.  
Aber er durfte jetzt nicht an Derek denken. Er musste sich auf Tim konzentrieren. Zum einen, um ihn nicht noch wütender zu machen und zum anderen damit er auf einen Schlag gefasst war und sich in eine Position begeben konnte, in der er damit am wenigsten Schaden anrichtete. Das hatte er von Derek gelernt.  
"Mit wem hast du telefoniert?"  
Drang Tims kalte Stimme in sein Bewusstsein, während er den Motor anließ.  
"Was? Ich habe nicht telefoniert, Schatz."  
"Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen, also lüg mich nicht an!"  
"Ich lüg dich nicht an, wirklich nicht. Ich bin nur kurz auf die Toilette gegangen und da muss kein Empfang gewesen sein, es tut mir wirklich leid."  
Natürlich wusste er, dass es Schwachsinn war. Er wusste sogar genau in wie viel Metern Entfernung der nächste Sendeturm war, der dafür sorgte, dass er so guten Empfang hatte. Und er wusste, wann er gebaut worden war und wer all das überhaupt erfunden hatte. Doch er sagte nichts davon. Es hätte ihn ohnehin nicht interessiert.  
"Du bist erbärmlich! Deine Mutter sollte sich schämen so einen Sohn zu haben!", zischte Tim während er rechts abbog um zum Flughafen zu kommen.  
Er sagte nichts, sondern ballte nur seine Hände zu Fäusten. Tim beleidigte oft die Leute, die er gern hatte. Weil er wusste, dass es ihm mehr weh tat als wenn er ihn beleidigte.  
Spencer war heilfroh, als sie drei Stunden später endlich im Flugzeug nach Hause saßen. Er saß am Fenster und Tim neben ihm. Damit er die Kontrolle darüber hatte, dass niemand neben ihm saß mit dem er sprechen konnte. Er war schon vor 10 Minuten eingeschlafen. Doch selbst im Schlaf hatte er eine Hand schraubstockartig um Spencers Handgelenk gelegt um ihn festzuhalten.  
Spencer hätte sich gefreut,wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er ihn einfach nur berühren wollte, während er schlief. Weil er wollte, dass er bei ihm war. Eine warme Hand auf seiner spüren, während er einschlief. Aber so war es nicht. So war es nie. Die Finger um sein Handgelenk waren eine Fessel. Eine Fessel, aus der er sich nicht selbst befreien konnte.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen und Tränen in den Augen ließ er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster gleiten. Er dachte an seine Freunde. An sein Team. Die einzigen Leute auf dieser Welt, die ihn irgendwie akzeptierten wie er war. Wenn auch nur als Teamkollegen.  
Natürlich, sie waren alle Profiler. Sie hatten bestimmt gemerkt, dass mit ihm schon seit einigen Monaten etwas nicht stimme. Aber gefragt hatte niemand. Weil es sie einfach nicht interessiert. Insgeheim wartete er nur darauf, dass ihn jemand fragte, ob alles okay sei, ob er von Tim weg möchte und ob er gerne für heute Nacht einen sicheren Schlafplatz haben möchte. Aber diese Fragen kamen nie. Und wenn sie nicht von seinen einzigen Freunden auf der gesamten Welt kamen, von wem sollten sie dann kommen.  
Er wusste, dass er verloren war.

Und noch mehr wusste er es, als ihm am Abend einige Tritte in den Magen das Atmen erschwerten. Weil er zu spät gekommen war.  
Sobald Tim von ihm abgelassen hatte, torkelte er ins Bad und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Der einzige Ort, an dem er allein sein konnte. Er besah sich alle seine Wunden und versicherte sich, dass er keine inneren Blutungen hatte und dass alles okay sei. Alles okay. Beim Blick in den Spiegel hätte er sich gerne am liebsten selbst angekotzt. Nichts war okay. Und er wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er diesen Tag lebend überstehen würde. Denn Tim hatte genug für heute. Vermutlich hatten ihm die Tritte jetzt gerade eben und als er auf der Flughafentoilette seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte ausgereicht. Vorsichtig tastete er auf seinem Kopf nach der Beule und fand sie. Nicht so groß wie die letztes Mal, es hatte nicht geblutet. Ihm war nicht schwindlig, er musste sich nicht übergeben, konnte geradeaus schauen. Alles halb so schlimm.  
Er wusch sich seine Tränen ab und mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Tim bereits im Bett lag und las. Vorsichtig, um sich nicht noch mehr wehzutun, legte er sich neben ihn und schaltete seine Nachttischlampe aus. Tim hatte ihm bereits vor Monaten verboten zu lesen. In letzter Zeit schaffte er gerade Mal ein Buch in einer Woche in der kurzen Zeit, in der Tim ihn allein und unbeobachtet ließ.

Mit seinen Gedanken an Derek und an seine warme und besorgte Stimme heute am Telefon, versuchte er seine Angst zu vertreiben. Denn er hatte Angst. Angst vor Tim. Vor jeder Bewegung, die er machte, vor jedem Atemzug und am meisten hatte er Angst, dass er zum schlafen einen Arm um ihn legen würde. Er würde ihn auf ihn fallen lassen und ihn fest und eisig an ihn drücken. Die perfekte Imitation von Liebe. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.  
Das letzte, an was er dachte, bevor er in einen unruhigen und leichten Schlaf fiel war seine Mutter. Er hatte sie heute angelogen. Schlimm angelogen. Um ihr zu verschweigen, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Und nicht nur das. Er würde auch an Weihnachten nicht bei ihr sein. Normalerweise verbrachte er die Feiertage immer bei ihr. Manchmal sogar den Jahreswechsel. Aber dieses Jahr nicht. Tim hatte gesagt er wollte ihn an Weihnachten "sicher bei sich zu Hause haben". Es wäre nett und süß gewesen, wenn Spencer nicht gewusst hätte, was dieses 'sicher' wirklich bedeutete: er wollte ihn unter Kontrolle haben. Er sollte mit niemand anderem reden und zu Hause am besten noch seinen kleinen Haussklaven spielen.  
Bei Derek bedeutete sicher etwas anderes. Aber bei Derek war alles anders. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass er nicht sein Freund war.

Eine Woche später hatte Tim gerade ausgeholt, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, weil er seine Bücher herumliegen lassen hatte, als das Telefon klingelte. Spencer hielt sich die Wange und drückte sich zitternd an die Wand hinter ihm, nicht sicher, ob Tim noch einmal zuschlagen würde, oder ob ihn das Telefon genug aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen ließ er die Hand sinken und sah ihn noch einmal verächtlich an, bevor er sich umdrehte, um ans Telefon zu gehen.  
Spencer wischte sich heimlich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Die musste Tim nicht sehen. Er hatte ihn noch nie sehen lassen, wie sehr ihn seine Schläge verletzten, also musste er jetzt nicht damit anfangen.  
"Nein... worum gehts es denn? Ja, aber natürlich... nein, ich denke nicht, dass er etwas dagegen haben wird. Ja danke, wünsche ich ihnen auch." Hörte er Tims verstellte Stimme am Telefon. Er hasste sie noch mehr als seine echte, ehrliche, kalte und von Hass erfüllte Stimme. Denn sie war eine einzige Lüge und ein Zeichen dafür, was er versuchte allen anderen vorzuspielen. Und sie erinnerte Spencer an seine eigenen Lügen.  
"Das war diese Verrückte von dir auf der Arbeit!" Penelope... Er schluckte, doch er sagte nichts.  
"Sie will, dass du auf die Arbeit kommst. Sie haben irgendeinen neuen Fall bei dem sie dich brauchen. Irgendwas mit Karten oder so."  
Spencer schluckte den Begriff "geographisches Profiling" herunter und versuchte, ein unbegeistertes Gesicht zu machen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, normalerweise rief JJ ihn immer an, wenn es um einen Fall ging. Aber nicht Penelope. Theoretisch wüsste Tim das, wenn er sich nur irgendwie für ihn interessieren würde. Theoretisch.  
"Aber ich würde viel lieber hier bei dir bleiben. ich habe mir doch extra Urlaub genommen", versuchte es Spencer mit traurigem Ton. Natürlich war er heilfroh, dass Penelope angerufen hatte und er zumindest für einige Stunden aus dieser Hölle entkommen würde.  
"Meinst du vielleicht, ich will dein hässliches Gesicht den ganzen Tag ertragen? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Und jetzt zieh dich anständig an, so wie du aussiehst kann man sich ja nicht mit dir sehen lassen! In 3 Minuten am Auto, ich fahr dich hin."  
Aber natürlich. Jetzt, wo er mit den körperlichen Schlägen aufgehört hatte musste er noch ein paar verbale hinterher schieben. Als wäre es nicht schon genug gewesen. Aber scheinbar war es nie genug.

Bereits 2 Minuten später stand er vorm Auto und wartete auf Tim. Er hatte noch ein paar zusätzliche Klamotten in seine Tasche gepackt, falls er sie brauchen würde. Natürlich wusste er, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und dass er die Klamotten vermutlich nicht brauchen würde. Aber das musste Tim ja nicht wissen und so war es einfach unauffälliger.

"Schon fertig? Kannst es gar nicht erwarten, von mir wegzukommen oder was?", blaffte Tim ihn an, als er aus dem Haus kam.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte doch nur pünktlich sein, wenn du mich schon extra..."  
"Ach, halts Maul und steig ein! Ich kann dein dummes Gelaber nicht mehr hören!", unterbrach ihn Tim und schlug seine Wagentür zu.  
Wie immer, wenn Tim ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise angriff, fing er an zu zittern. Doch als er ins Auto einstieg, konnte er sich etwas beruhigen. Sobald er im Auto saß war er mehr oder weniger in Sicherheit. Im Auto hatte er ihn noch nie körperlich angegriffen. Seine Verbalen Schläge musste er natürlich aushalten, jedoch steckte er diese wesentlich leichter weg als alle physischen Verletzungen.

Als sie vor der BAU hielten und Spencer sich verabschiedete, sagte Tim nichts mehr außer "Verschwinde endlich!". Das ließ sich Spencer nicht zweimal sagen, beteuerte noch einmal wie schade es wäre, dass sie so weniger Zeit miteinander verbringen konnte und versuchte dann nicht allzu auffällig ins Gebäude zu eilen. In Wahrheit lief er weg. Er lief um sein Leben.

Kaum war er aus dem Fahrstuhl getreten, beruhigte sich auch augenblicklich seine Atmung wieder. Hier war er in Sicherheit, das wusste er. Mehr als die Hälfte der Männer und Frauen hier waren größer und kräftiger als Tim und trugen eine Waffe. Und irgendwo hier musste er sein. Und wenn er hier war fühlte er sich sogar sicher, wenn ihm ein Serienmörder mit einer geladenen Waffe gegenüberstand.  
Doch noch konnte er Derek nirgends entdecken und war ganz froh, dass er in Ruhe seine Tasche auf seinem Schreibtisch ablegen konnte. Am besten er ging noch einmal schnell auf die Toilette. Dort könnte er noch kurz checken, ob auch wirklich alle blauen Flecken und Wundern gut versteckt waren. Vor allem wegen denen an seinen Handgelenken, als Tim ihn viel zu stark ans Bett gefesselt hatte, machte er sich Sorgen. Und die Erinnerung daran ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Tim so weit gegangen war. Beim Sex war Spencer sowieso schon immer willenlos und hatte alles getan, was er wollte. Doch dieses Mal hatte er ihn noch mehr erniedrigen, ihm noch mehr zeigen wollen, wo genau sein Platz war und wie viel er zu sagen hatte. Die Fesseln waren mehr gewesen als nur körperliche Fesseln. Spencer hatten sie gezeigt, dass er an Tim gebunden war. Nicht aus Liebe oder aus Zuneigung. Sondern aus Angst. Und Tim nutzte das aus, um an ihm seine sadistischen Triebe und sein geringes Selbstbewusstsein auszulassen. Und Spencer hatte nie verstanden, wie jemand so etwas mit sich machen lassen konnte. Doch jetzt verstand er es. Verstand es zu sehr.  
Es gefiel ihm nicht, kein bisschen. Er war kein Masochismus, war es nie gewesen. Was da mit ihm gemacht wurde gefiel ihm nicht. Es war nicht einmal so, dass es ihn nicht störte. Denn es störte ihn. Er wollte es nicht. Wollte, dass es aufhörte. Aber gleichzeitig war da diese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte. Dass er genau diese Schläge, Tritte und Beleidigungen verdient hatte. Einfach nur, weil er so war wie er war. So absolut unpassend. Für alles. Für die Gesellschaft, für einen anderen Job, für seine Rolle als Sohn, für zwischenmenschliche Kontakte. Für nichts schien er richtig zu sein. Und Tim hatte diese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf so lange bestärkt, bis sie immer lauter geworden war und jetzt sein Denken beherrschte. Oft traute er sich nicht einmal mehr tagzuträumen. Von einem anderen Leben. In dem er frei war. In dem er tun und lassen konnte was er wollte. Von einem Leben, in dem er akzeptieren konnte, dass seine Teamkollegen viel mehr waren als das. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf verbot ihm all diese Träume und sagte ihm, dass das vielleicht etwas für andere Leute war. Aber nicht für ihn.  
Doch es gab etwas, einen ganz kleinen Bereich in seinem Kopf, dem die Stimme ihm nicht verbieten konnte. Und zwar, dass er seit über 8 Jahren hoffnungslos in Derek Morgan verliebt war. Ohne es zu wissen hatte Derek ihm gezeigt, was Liebe war. Was Freundschaft bedeutete. In ihn hatte er sich zum ersten und einzigen Mal verliebt und er bezweifelte, dass er jemals jemand anderen so sehr wollen konnte wie Derek. Doch er wollte ihn nicht im besitzerischen Sinne. Er wollte mit ihm sprechen, ihn berühren dürfen, einfach Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Derek war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, mit dem er sich wirklich jemals vorstellen konnte zu schlafen.  
Ja, natürlich war da Tim. Aber es war nie das, was er gewollt hatte. Er hatte es sich von Anfang an nicht vorstellen können und es war erst durch die ganzen Schmerzen irgendwie real geworden. Zu real. Doch wirklich miteinander schlafen war etwas anderes. Tim hatte ihn gefickt und sich genommen was er gewollt hatte - Befriedigung. Doch Derek war der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, mit dem Spencer gerne schlafen würde. Den er berühren wollte, von dem er sich berühren lassen wollte ohne vor Angst zu zittern.

Und eben dieser kam plötzlich zur Tür rein und als er ihn sah hellte sich sein mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig auf.  
"Da bist du ja! Ist alles ok?"  
"Klar", stammelte Spencer und zupfte seine Hemdärmel noch einmal zurecht, damit man auch wirklich nichts von den blauen Flecken sehen konnte. Schnell wollte er sich an Derek vorbei drücken, doch dieser blieb stehen und hielt ihn mit seiner breiten Brust zurück.  
"Spencer warte mal..."  
Spencer hob seinen Blick vom Boden. Er hatte ihn Spencer genannt. So langsam merkte er, dass hier irgendetwas so gar nicht stimmte.  
"Ich... ich wollte... Also... ich soll dich zu Penelope ins Büro schicken. Jetzt sofort."  
Derek Morgan war unsicher? Derek Morgan stotterte? Was war hier los? Allmählich bekam er es richtig mit der Angst zu tun. Sein erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass Derek es herausgefunden hatte und ihn jetzt absolut wiederwertig und abstoßend fand. Aber wozu schickte er ihn dann in Penelopes Büro? Und wieso sollte ihn dann auch Penelope anrufen und ihn auf die Arbeit bestellen? Das war schließlich etwas privates, was sie nicht auf der Arbeit klären mussten,  
Mit zitternden Knien und einem leichten Nicken drückte er sich nun doch an Derek vorbei. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, um sein Aftershave einatmen zu können. Damit er sich heute Abend, wenn er gefangen in Tims eisigem Arm im Bett lag wieder daran erinnern konnte. Das war alles was ihm blieb und das wusste er nur zu gut.

Auf dem Weg zu Penelopes Büro fragte er sich, wie Derek ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch so nervös machen konnte. Es war immer das gleiche. Er wollte ihn sehen, wollte ihn aber auch gleichzeitig nicht sehen, damit er gar nicht erst Gefahr lief sich wieder etwas einzubilden oder einen Satz von Derek wieder so zu deuten, als wäre er an ihm interessiert. Er wollte mit ihm reden und wollte es nicht. Wollte ihn anfassen und wollte es nicht. Wollte mit ihm sprechen und wollte es nicht. Himmel und Hölle. Traum und Realität. Wenn er so weitermachte brauchte er sich nicht zu wundern, wenn er schon bald so enden würde wie seine Mutter.

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen trat er ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in Penelopes Büro. JJ, Emily und Penelope saßen schon darin und sahen aus, als hätte er gerade ihr Gespräch unterbrochen. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es dabei um ihn gegangen war.  
"Ah Spence, da bist du ja. Setz dich",  
eröffnete JJ das Gespräch und wies auf einen leeren Stuhl.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das wusste er ganz genau. Schweigend setze er sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass es nur noch einen freien Platz gab. Aber es fehlten noch Derek, Hotch und Rossi. Hier stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Schon allein weil sie in Penelopes Büro waren. Er beschloss jedoch einfach so zu tun, als würde er nichts merken.  
"Okay, worum geht es? Warum ist es so dringend? Ein Kind?"  
Wortlos tauschten die Frauen einige besorgte Blicke, jedoch erhielt er keine Antwort.  
Stattdessen ging die Tür auf und Derek kam herein. Derek war nervös. Schon wieder! Und er verschloss die Tür und setzte sich mit seinem Stuhl genau davor. Irgendetwas stimmte hier absolut nicht!  
"Leute was ist los? Worum zum Teufel geht es hier?", fragte Spencer ungehalten. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn wegen irgendetwas unwichtigem von zu Hause weggeholt hatten und das später wieder würde büßen müssen.  
Derek räusperte sich, beugte sich nach vorne und suchte seinen Blick bevor er mit leicht kratziger Stimme anfing zu sprechen:  
"Es geht nicht um einen Fall... es geht um dich. Um Tim."  
Allein bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zitterte er schon am ganzen Körper, versuchte das jedoch zu verbergen indem er seine Sitzposition veränderte.  
"Wieso das? Worum..."  
"Reid.. du musst das nicht tun. Wir wissen es... wissen, was... er tut", unterbrach ihn Emily mit sanfter Stimme. Die Stimme eines Profilers, der gerade mit einem Opfer sprach.  
Ohne es wirklich zu merken zog er sich die Ärmel noch ein Stückchen weiter über die Handgelenke. Über seine blauen Flecke. Doch Derek hatte es gesehen und da war etwas in seinen Augen, das Spencer stocken lies. Es war mehr als Mitgefühl und Angst. Da war mehr.  
Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf. Er fing schon wieder mit diesem Schwachsinn an. Derek interessierte sich nicht für ihn. Punkt. Da brauchte er jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen irgendetwas hineinzuinterpretieren.  
Schon gar nicht jetzt gerade. Denn er wusste, was jetzt folgen würde und musste sich irgendwie darauf vorbereiten. Sie würden ihn fragen wegen Tim, er würde es abstreiten, sie würden ihn überzeugen wollen sich von ihm zu trennen, er würde ausweichend antworten. Es gab nur wenige, ganz bestimmte Worte, die ihn dazu würden bringen können, sich von Tim zu trennen. Worte von Derek, die er niemals hören würde.

Doch womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Derek plötzlich nach vorn griff, seine Hand festhielt und mit der anderen Hanf vorsichtig seinen Ärmel nach hinten schob. Emily sog scharf die Luft ein und Penelope seufzte leise "Oh Baby...".  
Schnell zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und den Stoff wieder über seine Verletzungen. Doch er wusste natürlich, dass es alle gesehen hatten. Sie hatten es schon vorher gewusst und jetzt hatten sie auch noch einen Beweis dafür bekommen. Aber er musste es dennoch versuchen. Nicht auszudenken was passierte, wenn passieren würde wenn Tim rausfand, dass seine Arbeitskollegen davon wussten. Er durfte es niemals erfahren... schon beim Gedanken daran drehte sich ihm der Magen, in den er mehr als nur einen Tritt bekommen würde, um.  
"Das... das ist nichts. Alles okay", versuchte er sich irgendwie rauszureden.  
"Das ist passiert als..."  
Doch noch während er in seinem Kopf nach einer halbwegs plausiblen Erklärung suchte, die nicht nach "Ich bin die Treppe runter gefallen" klang, war Penelope von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden, kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine fest Umarmung.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte und sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte, ergriff Emily das Wort:  
"Reid hast du deine Tasche mit Klamotten dabei?"  
"Was? Ja, klar. Wieso?"  
"Gut, alles klar. Du kommst mit zu mir. Für heute Nacht wird das reichen. Danach sehen wir weiter."  
"Was? Nein! Ich komme nicht mit zu dir! Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Die Hilfe von euch allen!"  
Schnell stand er aus seinem Stuhl auf und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen, als er endlich begriff, wieso Derek die Tür verschlossen und sich davor platziert hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl gleiten.  
Während er sprach hielt er den Blick gesenkt. Er konnte ihnen einfach nicht in die Augen sehen und sie anlügen.  
"Es ist wirklich okay. Das ist nichts. Das war nur ein kleiner Unfall. Tim hat nichts damit zu tun. Aber ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne nach Hause. Schließlich ist morgen Weihnachten und ich würde wirklich gerne nach Hause..."  
"Und was passiert dann dort? Bringt er dich dann um wenn er erfährt, dass wir es wissen?", fragte JJ sanft und suchte seinen Blick.  
Erschrocken sag er sie an. Erschrocken darüber, weil sie genau seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Und erschrocken, weil ihm erst wirklich bewusst wurde, was diese Worte bedeuteten, nachdem sie auch ausgesprochen waren.  
"Das... ist doch Schwachsinn. Und außerdem ist es egal. Es interessiert doch eh keinen von euch."  
Wieder stand er auf und machte dieses Mal einige energische Schritte auf Derek zu. Doch dieser war schon aufgestanden und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
"Du wirst jetzt nicht weglaufen! Nicht jetzt! Du wirst dir jetzt anhören, was ich zu sagen habe!"  
Dereks Stimme war hart und bestimmend. So ganz anders als er es von ihm gewohnt war, wenn sie miteinander sprachen.  
Wie als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen erhoben sich die drei Frauen.  
JJ kam als erste auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, während sie leise sagte:  
"Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht, dass du so etwas wirklich glaubst?"  
Dann lies sie ihn los und drückte sich an Derek vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.  
Emily drückte nur kurz seinen Oberarm. Sprachlos. Und ging nach draußen.  
Penelopes Gesicht war bereits tränenüberströmt als sie drohend einen Zeigefinger erhob:  
"Du wirst ihm jetzt gut zuhören, hast du verstanden? Und wenn du auch nur ein Wort nicht glaubst von dem, was er dir sagt, dann bekommst du den Ärger deines Lebens, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Dann rannte sie nach draußen, den beiden anderen hinterher.  
Spencer verstand mittlerweile gar nichts mehr. Was war hier los? Erst wollten sie alle mit ihm reden, wollten ihn überzeugen, dann liefen alle plötzlich davon. Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn. Sollte Derek alleine ihn jetzt davon überzeugen Tim zu verlassen? Aber warum? Hilflos stand er nun allein mit Derek mitten im Zimmer und umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit seinen dünnen Armen.  
Ihm war kalt. Innen, außen. Er wollte bei Derek sein. Aber nicht so, nicht hier, nicht unter diesen Umständen. Er durfte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Tim plötzlich ins Zimmer kommen würde und sehen würde, dass er hier allein stand mit einem anderen Mann. Und dann auch noch Derek... Spencer hatte schon lange die Vermutung, dass Tim irgendetwas von seinen Gefühlen ahnte. Zumindest sprach er immer gern besonders abfällig über Derek, wenn er ihm weh tun wollte.

"Spencer bitte... setz dich", drang Dereks Stimme an sein Ohr. Jetzt wieder warm und sanft. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Doch das durfte es nicht! Er war mit Tim zusammen! Natürlich liebte er ihn nicht. Er liebte Derek, aber der interessierte sich kein Stück für ihn und er verdiente es auch nicht, dass Spencer ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit seinen Gefühlen belastete. Da würde er sich nur noch schrecklicher fühlen als eh schon.  
Doch trotz all der Zweifel und Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf rotierten, setze er sich einfach. Zum einen, weil Derek es gewollte hatte und zum anderen weil er eh keine Wahl hatte. Derek würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der ihn gerade im Moment sogar körperlich zurückhalten würde, wenn es sein musste. Und außerdem... er hatte ihn Spencer genannt.

"Du glaubst das doch nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte Derek leise mit brüchiger Stimme, nachdem er sich ihm wieder gegenüber gesetzt hatte.  
"Was?" fragte Spencer zurück und sah ihm nur widerwillig in die Augen.  
"Na alles... alles was er dir jeden Tag einredet. Spencer... du bist Profiler. Du weißt genauso gut wie wir alle was Tim da tut und mit welchen Mitteln er dich unter Druck setzt und was er damit bezwecken will. Du weißt das doch! Du kennst das doch alles! Wir haben das alle schon viel zu oft gesehen... wieso lässt du das zu? Wieso lässt du zu, dass er dir das antut? Wieso lässt du ihn diese schrecklichen Dinge tun?"  
Derek klang richtig verzweifelt und Spencer zwang sich, wieder seinen Blick zu suchen. Und da war es wieder. Das "mehr". Mehr als nur die Sorge und Angst um einen Arbeitskollegen, einen Freund. Mehr. Viel mehr.  
Aber die Wahrheit konnte er ihm nicht sagen. Niemals. Das ging einfach nicht.  
"Vielleicht weil ich schwach bin?", antwortete er also. Seine Stimme klang seltsam. Derek war seltsam. Die Situation war seltsam. Alles war seltsam. Und es fühlte sich gerade wirklich nicht gut an. Fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen wenn er wieder zu Hause bei Tim sein würde. Da wusste er wenigstens, worauf er sich einstellen musste und was er eigentlich von ihm wollte.

Derek lehnte sich nach vorne und griff nach seiner Hand, hielt sie sanft in seiner eigenen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich überall in seinem Körper aus. Ganz furchtbare Nervosität aber auch irgendwie eine seltsame Ruhe. Alles zugleich.  
"Du bist nicht schwach Spencer! Ich bin schwach. Ich hab mir das die ganze Zeit angeschaut und nie was gesagt. Viel zu lange... dabei weiß ich schon die ganze Zeit was da los ist. Aber ich hab mich nie getraut weil ich verdammt feige bin... ich bin feige Spencer. Feige und schwach."  
"Es ist schon okay..Mor-...Derek. Es ist okay, wirklich. Mir gehts gut. Alles in Ordnung."  
Mit zittrigen Fingern schaffte er es sogar kurz beruhigend über Dereks Handrücken zu streichen. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht so wirklich, wie er sich in dieser Situation jetzt verhalten sollte. Nicht nur, weil sie absolut skurril war, sondern auch, weil Derek immer stark gewesen war. Natürlich nur nach außen hin, doch er hatte ihm gegenüber nie Schwäche gezeigt, war immer der starke Held gewesen, der auf alle anderen aufgepasst hatte.  
"Nein Spencer, dir gehts nicht gut. Natürlich nicht. Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Und ich... ich wollte mit dir reden, wollte dir sagen, dass du dieses Schwein bitte verlassen sollst. Ich wollte es wirklich... aber ich war zu feige..."  
Dereks Stimme klang immer verzweifelter und er klammerte sich jetzt sogar an Spencers Hand fest. Zumindest kam ihm das so vor. Und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Einfach hier zu sitzen, seine Hand in seiner eigenen zu halten, ihm einfach nahe zu sein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte er alles andere vergessen. Wo sie waren, wo er gerade eigentlich sein sollte, dass jemand seine Hand hielt, der das eigentlich nicht tun sollte.  
Aber nur für einen Moment... dann vibrierte sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche und holte ihn in die Realität zurück.  
Schnell ließ er Dereks Hände los und kramte sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Er brauchte nicht einmal auf das Display schauen, um zu wissen wer dran war. Mit zittrigen Händen wollte er gerade abheben, als Derek ihm das Handy aus der Hand nahm.

"Nicht...", brachte er gerade noch hervor, bevor Derek den Anrufer weggedrückt hatte. Er schluckte. Das würde Ärger geben. Großen Ärger.  
"Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Spencer. Ich... ich pass auf dich auf. In Zukunft werde ich immer da sein, hörst du?"  
Erschrocken sah Spencer ihn an. Das war doch genau das, was er nicht gewollt hatte. Jetzt machten sich wieder alle Sorgen um ihn und Derek wollte auch noch "immer" da sein. Also würde er seine Zeit verschwenden wollen. Das ging doch nicht... wieso verstanden sie das alle nicht?  
Er zog sich die Ärmel wieder über seine blauen Handgelenke und meinte leise aber nachdrücklich:  
"Derek, bitte. Du musst nicht für mich da sein, du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen. Wirklich nicht. Mir gehts gut. Und außer... das lohnt sich nicht."  
Dereks Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder hart.  
"Das lohnt sich nicht? Es lohnt sich nicht auf dich aufzupassen, damit es dir gut geht? Oh dieses Schwein! Was hat er dir nur eingeredet?!" Er war laut geworden, hatte sich angespannt, die Faust geballt.  
Doch dann nahm er seine Hände wieder in seine eigenen. Sie waren viel größer als seine und ganz warm. Seine Stimme war wieder sanft als er sprach:  
"Spencer...du hast das nicht verdient. Du verdienst etwas besseres. Jemand besseren. Und das sage ich auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass nicht ich dieser jemand bin. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich will einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist und dass es dir gut geht. Aber mit Tim geht es dir nicht gut! Er behandelt dich wie Dreck - schlimmer noch. Und es bricht mir jeden Tag das Herz dich so zu sehen..." Während er sprach wurde er immer leise, bis seine Stimme sich irgendwann ins nichts verlor.  
Spencer wollte gerade den Kopf schütteln und protestieren, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was Derek da gerade eben gesagt hatte.  
"Was... wie... wie meinst du das "auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass dieser jemand nicht du bist"? "  
Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er ab. Konnte es etwa sein, dass...? Nein, natürlich nicht! Seine Gedanken gingen schon wieder mit ihm durch. Und bevor er hier noch länger saß und sich irgendwelche dämlichen Illusionen machte, sollte er besser aufstehen und nach Hause gehen. Oder sich vielleicht erstmal eine gute Geschichte für Tim einfallen lassen, damit der nicht misstrauisch wurde.  
Derek seufzte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und hielt dann wieder seine Hand.  
"Okay... ich glaube, ich muss es jetzt einfach sagen. Aber bitte... bitte denk nicht, dass ich dich damit überreden will oder überzeugen... oh Gott, wie komm ich da überhaupt drauf? Wieso sollte es dich überreden? Ach, das ist doch..."  
"Derek bitte, sag mir einfach was los ist."  
"Ja, du hast ja Recht. Also... ich habe dabei keine Hintergedanken, aber ich will einfach dass du es weißt. Allein schon weil morgen Weihnachten ist. Spencer du... du bist der beeindruckendste und liebenswerteste Mensch, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Alles was du tust ist von... von so einer Magie umgeben, die alles besonders macht. Weil du besonders bist. Und genau deswegen liebe ich dich. Nicht weil du perfekt bist - kein Mensch ist perfekt. Aber du bist perfekt für mich. Wir beide... das hat immer so gut funktioniert. Und ich vermiss dich so sehr! Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr es weh tut, jeden Tag zu sehen, wie du zitternd schnell alle deine Sachen zusammenpackst und in sein Auto einsteigst. Ich will dass du in mein Auto einsteigst, dass wir gemeinsam etwas essen können, dann nach Hause fahren, du kannst lesen, ich kann trainieren und abends können wir dann gemeinsam einschlafen. Das will ich... und dass sich das niemals erfüllen wird weiß ich selbst. Aber... bitte, bitte Spencer steig nie wieder in sein Auto. Seh ihn nie wieder, triff dich nie wieder mit ihm, lass nicht zu, dass er dich anfasst, lass dich nicht so behandeln. Er besitzt dich nicht - du besitzt dich selbst, bist dein eigener Herr. Und ich will dir helfen, damit du das wieder sein kannst. Also bitte lass mich dir helfen! Bitte!"  
Spencer starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte von Derek noch nie so einen langen Monolog gehört. Und noch nie etwas so wunderschönes. Aber etwas in ihm protestierte...  
"Aber... bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht einfach nur dein Beschützerinstinkt ist? Ich meine... der würde sich vermutlich sogar in mir entwickeln, wenn ich sehe, dass jemandem so etwas passiert."  
Beschämt schluckte er. Hatte er gerade wirklich zugegeben, dass Tim ihn schlecht behandelte, dass er ihn schlug? Er hatte es doch immer abstreiten wollen... das würde noch richtig Ärger geben, dessen war er sich sicher.  
"Spencer ich liebe dich, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe! Wie Guideon dich vorgestellt hast und du mir das erste Mal in deinem Leben zugewunken hast. Du hast mich schon damals fasziniert. Und... Penelope sagt, wenn du nicht so sehr auf alles wissenschaftliche fixiert wärst und dich stattdessen auch mehr für das Menschliche interessieren würdest, dann hättest du schon längst bemerkt, dass ich dir 'bis über beide Ohren von Kopf bis Fuß bis an mein Lebensende' verfallen bin." Dereks Mundwinkel zuckten und endlich schaffte es auch Spencer ein wenig zu lächeln.  
"Aber bitte... das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich will, dass es dir gut geht. Aber wenn du meine Hilfe annimmst schwöre ich dir, dass ich ab sofort immer auf dich aufpassen werde. Er wird dir nicht zu nahe kommen - nie wieder. Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen, dich nie wieder ... schlagen. Nicht einmal mit dir sprechen. Ich werde da sein - wenn du mich nur lässt."  
"Ich will doch nicht deine Zeit verschwenden. Es ist schon alles in Ordnung so. - Vielleicht krieg ich das ja auch alles allein hin..."  
Derek sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht verletzen wollte und deshalb nichts sagte, aber er hatte Recht, auch wenn er es nicht aussprach: Natürlich würde er es nicht alleine schaffen. Das war eine Misere in die er sich hinein manövriert hatte, aus der er von selbst nicht mehr herauskommen würde. Er brauchte Derek, hatte ihn schon immer gebraucht.  
"Beantworte mir bitte nur eine Frage Spencer... Liebst du ihn?"  
Dereks Haltung war angespannt, abwartend.  
Spencer hörte für einen kurzen Moment in sich hinein, nur um ganz sicher zu sein, denn er wollte ehrlich antworten.  
"Nein."  
"Okay, gut." Er sah erleichtert aus und ließ seine vorher angespannten Schultern etwas sinken. "Und willst... willst du mit ihm zusammen sein?"  
"Nein..."  
Spencer kam sich gerade eben furchtbar dumm vor. Es waren so einfache Fragen, so einfache Antworten und so einfache Konsequenzen, die es daraus zu ziehen galt.  
"Aber was... was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wenn ich mich von ihm trenne dann... dann... Derek er bringt mich um!"  
Derek lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein:  
"Nein Spencer, das wird er nicht. Ich bin da, ich passe auf dich auf! Und wie wir solche Typen kennen wird er sich nicht trauen dir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen sobald ich dabei bin. In Ordnung?"  
In seinem Kopf jagten sich die Gedanken und er bekam kaum einen zu fassen. Es war alles zu viel, zu schnell. Er wollte sich von Tim trennen. Hatte zugegeben, dass er ihn schlug. Sein Team war für ihn da, liebte ihn genauso wie vorher. Alle machten sich Sorgen um ihn, er war niemandem egal. Und Derek liebte ihn. Derek.liebte.ihn. Das musste er noch einige Male in seinem Kopf wiederholen und vor allem von Derek hören, um es wirklich glauben zu können. Doch dann traf ihn wieder die Realität wie ein Schlag in den Magen und er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und seine Wangen brannten vor Scham.  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich kann nirgendwo hin. Mein ganzes Zeug ist bei ihm. Ich hab meine Wohnung vermietet, meine ganzen Bücher weggeworfen. Ich habe nichts mehr. Was soll ich machen? Wo soll ich hin? Ich schaff das nicht..."  
Umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso verzweifelte wurde er. Alles was er gesagt hatte stimmte. Was sollte er tun? Er hatte nicht einmal mehr einen Schlafplatz wenn er sich jetzt von ihm trennte. Und auch wenn er diese Nacht überhaupt überleben sollte - was nur möglich war wenn Derek bei ihm war, was passierte dann? Sollte er dann für sein restliches Leben in Angst leben? Sich bei jedem Autotürschlagen, bei jedem Telefonklingeln und jedem Schuss im Fernsehen verstecken?  
Derek war aufgestanden, zog ihn zu sich nach oben und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er hielt ihn fest und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken und endlich... endlich konnte Spencer loslassen. Er konnte weinen, konnte all den Schmerz der letzten Monate rauslassen. Denn er wusste: hier in Dereks Armen war er sicher. Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, vergaß sogar wo er war. Es war ihm egal. Derek war hier, Derek hielt ihn im Arm und Derek liebte ihn.  
Und dann irgendwann, irgendwann nachdem er sich ausgeweint hatte, nachdem seine Schluchzer verklungen und die Tränen auf seinen Wangen getrocknet waren und Derek ihn immer noch im Arm hielt, da sagte er leise zu ihm:  
"Du kommst jetzt erst Mal mit zu mir, in Ordnung? Da bleibst du über Nacht. Ich habe eine riesige Couch, ein Gästezimmer, ein großes Bett - was immer du möchtest. Und morgen... morgen feiern wir beide Weihnachten. Ganz alleine. Nur wir beide. Und dann... dann machen wir uns Gedanken, wie wir dein Lieben wieder auf die Reihe kriegen, okay?"  
Spencer nickte stumm an seiner Schulter und drückte ihn noch einmal kurz fest an sich, bevor er sich etwas von ihm löste und ihm in die Augen sah.  
"Wenn... wenn ich bei dir im Bett schlafen darf."  
Derek sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an und begann dann zu begreifen. Und umso mehr er begriff wie viel Spencer ihm mit diesen wenigen Worten sagen wollte, umso mehr strahlte er. Spencer hätte gern so viel gesagt, denn es musste so viele gesagt und so vieles erklärt werden. Aber dazu war er jetzt noch nicht im Stande.  
"Aber... Derek?"  
"Ja?"  
"Du musst mir Zeit geben. Es ist viel passiert."  
"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt Pretty Boy."  
Und dann drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Spencer wusste, dass noch lange nicht alles gut war, dass es verdammt schwer werden würde sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen, sich von Tim zu trennen, sich wieder eine Wohnung zu mieten, alles würde schwer werden. Aber er wusste, dass er nicht alleine war.  
Und als er mit Derek nach draußen zu dessen Wagen ging, griff er nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner. Einfach nur, um ihm nahe zu sein und um zu wissen, dass das alles wirklich war. Kein Traum.  
Und Derek lächelte ihn an. Voller Wärme und Liebe.  
Spencer konnte es kaum erwarten herauszufinden, was Liebe wirklich war.


End file.
